Depend on Me
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: One night, Nanami gets raped by an unknown man and eventually gets pregnant. Will Tomoe help Nanami through it all? Or will he just simply let her go. Story written in Nanami's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Nanami…" I heard him say my name. Him… my one and only true love. _

"_Tomoe." I said smiling, saying his name in return. _

_Tomoe smiled back at me with his gentle, calm eyes… the eyes I love ever so dearly. He kept staring into my eyes which has caused me to blush. I looked down at the ground, hoping he would not notice the blush on my pale cheeks. Then, I felt a gentle touch on my right cheek, I looked up at him. He was still smiling at me, then he starts moving close to me. I could feel my heart race fast everytime he got closer. He moved closer and closer, and finally, until our bodies touched, he said my name again, but ever so gently. "Nanami." With that, he leaned down for a kiss. I closed my eyes, stood on my tippy toes and got ready for the kiss. _

Chirp, chirp, chirp.

My eyes slowly started to open.

'Darn…' I thought to myself. 'It was only just a dream.'

I sighed gently and covered my face with the covers for my bed, utterly disappointed with the fact that Tomoe about to kiss me was not real. I pulled down the sheets from my face and looked at the ground. My book was on the floor, half opened.

'I must've fallen asleep while reading the book,' I thought to myself, staring at the book. 'I have got to stop reading romantic novels.'

I sighed, a bit upset. It felt so real… the way he gently touched my cheek in my dream… and his body heat up against my body. Just the thought of my dream got me blushing madly.

'If only it were real…'

Then… something hit me. I just remembered something. Walking quickly to the calendar on my bedroom wall, I looked at the date. March 14th… White Day!

White Day! The best time of the year! More better than Christmas!

'That's right… I was planning to buy something for Tomoe!' I thought and smiled wide. I looked at my drawer that was across my room and walked to it. Quickly, I opened the drawer and took out a box, opened it up, and took out money. I have been saving money for 5 months now, which was totally worth it.

'I am going to give Tomoe the best gift ever and show him how much I appreciate all of what he has done for me… and I must choose wisely.' In determination, I lifted my fist in the air and nodded.

I placed the money on top of my drawer and ran to my closet to pick out my clothes for today. Today, I decided to wear a pink tank top with a white skirt on. I also decided to put my hair up with the hair stick Tomoe gave to me on the day we went to the amusement park. I want to look extra cute today for Tomoe. After putting make up on, I picked up my money, put it in my purse, and walked to the front door and started putting my shoes on.

As I was putting on my shoes, a voice from behind me said, "Where are you going at this time?" I stopped what I was doing and looked behind me. It was Tomoe.

I couldn't help but blush once more. "O-Oh… I-I'm just going out somewhere for a bit…"

He looked at me with curiosity then finally asked, "Why are you all red? Do you have a fever, Nanami?" He then lifted his left hand up, about to touch my forehead to check if I had a fever, but I quickly grabbed his hand and said assuringly, "N-No! I'm fine, honest!"

He raised his eyebrow up."Alright… well, do you want me to come with y-"

"N-No! I can go alone… I'll be fine, I promise!"

Tomoe, with his eyebrow still up, sighed then said, "If you say so."

A part of me felt bad for doing this to Tomoe, but I had to in order to buy him something. I gave Tomoe a quick hug. "I'll see you later, Tomoe!" then walked out of the Mikage shrine as fast as I could, not looking back. As I was walking down the steps, I started blushing again and my heart was beating faster than ever before. Why am I blushing this bad when I only gave him a simple hug?

**. . . **

When I reached town, I looked in every single store I could find, but there is nothing I think Tomoe would like.

It was every store after another.

'Should I buy him a fan? No… he has lots of them.'

'Kimono? Nah, he has lots of them too.

'A watch? No, he isn't into modern things, I don't think.'

'Hair brush? Ugh no!'

I took a little break and sat down on a near-by bench and rested. I've been walking around for 2 hours, maybe even more. I sighed heavily and looked down at my feet.

'Tomoe is probably worried about me...' I sighed once more, but feeling defeated. 'Maybe I should just buy him chocolates… like every girl does.'

I stood up slowly then looked up and saw a store that stood out to me. Something was telling me that I had to go inside that store. And that was what I did. I walked to the store and went inside of it. It was an old store with nobody in it. I looked around and saw a lot of things. Kind of like an antique store. There were so much things that I didn't even noticed the old woman standing behind the counter.

"Hello young lady," greeted the old woman. "Can I help you with something today?"

I gave the old woman a smile then said, "Well, I was kind of looking for something to give to someone I care about dearly… but I can't find anything he would like."

"Ah… something special for the man you love, huh?"

"H-How did you know I was in love with him?"

The old woman gave a kind smile."I could see it in your eyes when you explained what you were trying to find. Plus I could see blush form on your cheeks." With that said, she started chuckling a bit. I felt myself laughing a bit myself.

"Here is something I'd recommend." The woman walked to the back room. I waited patiently until she got back.

"Here it is." The old woman opened her hand and showed a beautiful golden locket. I gasped at the sight of it.

"Wow… it is so beautiful…"

The old woman chuckled once more. "It has been said that this locket was found in a river many years ago by a beautiful woman, desperately wanting to find something for the love of her life. When she gave this to the man she loved, he fell in love with her and stayed with her for life."

"Wow…"

"It is one of a kind… it cannot be found anywhere else… would you like to have it?"

I smiled and nodded fast. "Yes please! How much does it cost?"

"It would normally cost about 14,000 yen, but… seeing how much you admire this locket and wanting to give something special to your lover, I will just give it to you."

My eyes widen. "W-Wow, really?"

"Yes child." The old woman took my hands and placed the locket into my hands and gave me a sweet, gentle smile.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily.

"Anytime, dear. Now go and enjoy your White Day with the one you love."

I nodded and walked out of the store with a huge smile on my face.

"I hope Tomoe will love this!"

**. . . **

Before I came back home, I stopped by a gift wrapping shop and wrapped up the golden locket in a box. Holding it in my hands, I walked up the steps to the Mikage shrine with a smile still spread across my face. I felt more and more nervous each time I took a step, my heart was beating rapidly, and I felt my stomach turn upside just thinking about Tomoe accepting my gift.

'I wonder what he'll say about my gift…' was all I thought of. As I got closer to the Mikage shrine, I took deep breaths. By the time I reached the last step, I took another deep breath and softly said to myself, "Here goes nothing."

When I climbed my last step, I looked up and saw something that immediately shattered my heart into tiny bits of pieces. Tomoe was holding a gift from another girl!

"T-T-Tomo…" I heard myself say without realizing it.

Tomoe then looked my way, with his eyes wide. I stood there, trying my best not to cry and dropped the present for Tomoe. The girl that was next to Tomoe looked at me as well and asked, "Tomoe… who is she?"

Tomoe ignored her question and said, "Nanami, I could explai-"

"I hate you!" Was all came out of my mouth. His eyes widen even more. I covered my mouth. I could tell that Tomoe was shocked and so was I. I felt tears form in my eyes. With my mouth still covered with my hands, I ran away.

"N-Nanami!" I heard Tomoe call after me.

"Just stay away from me!" I yelled, still running down the steps.

I ran like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even look back to check if Tomoe was following me. I kept running and running until I felt myself hit the hard ground. I didn't bother getting up, I stayed down, crying my eyes out. My heart was beating rapidly, not because of running, but because of how hurt I was. I felt my stomach move all over the place. I wanted to puke… just thinking about Tomoe and that girl makes my heart cringe in pain. I stayed on the floor, crying for a bit. When I got done and got tired of crying, I stood up slowly and saw cuts on my knees and elbows from falling. I walked slowly to a near-by bench in pain, then sat down. It was getting dark and cold. I rubbed my arms to keep myself warm.

'Some White Day...' I thought to myself, starting to cry again. 'I ruined it by being a total brat and yelling at him… and said I hate him when I didn't even mean it.'

I looked down at my damaged knees. 'He probably hates me now too… how could I be so stupid...'

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice.

I looked up and saw a man wearing a cap with a brown jacket on.

"O-Oh… yes, I'm okay…" I said, looking down once more.

"Are you alone?" the stranger asked.

I stayed quiet. Something about him doesn't seem right to me. Why would he be asking some question like that. Instead of answering him, I stayed quiet. I heard a chuckle from him. I ignored that too. But the next thing I knew, he tightly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to escape his strong grip.

"Shut up!" the man yelled then slapped my face.

The slap was so fast that I didn't even feel it. I kept fighting by yelling out for help.

"Help! Someone help me, please! Tomoe! Help me!"

The next thing I knew, he covered my mouth with a piece of cloth, then everything went to pitch black.

**. . . **

"Girl…"

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of someone's voice. My vision was blurry at first, but slowly became clear each time I blinked. I looked around. This place was unfamiliar to me. All I saw were boxes, everywhere, and a mattress in the middle of the room.

'Where… am I?' I thought to myself. I shook my head once then tried to move, but couldn't. That was when I realized that I was tied to a chair. I shifted side to side, but it was no use.

"Help me! Help! Someone! Tomoe!" I yelled once more, hoping that someone could hear me.

"Hey, bitch! I told you to shut up!" said the voice that was coming from behind me. I turned my head. It was the same man who slapped me earlier.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled once again, struggling to get free.

"Stop moving, bitch!" the man yelled then slapped me again.

I submissively turned my head to the side when he slapped me. I then started feeling tears form in my eyes.

'Where's Tomoe…?'

The man walked to where I was facing then said, "Awww, is the big girl crying?"

I didn't answer him, I stayed quiet.

"Well, why don't I try making you feel better?" he said, with a scary smirk on his face. He then cut the rope that was wrapped around me, but not the ropes that were tied around my wrists. He then picked me up bridal style then roughly threw me onto the mattress that was in the middle of the room.

"W-What are you doing...?" I asked with a terrified look on my face, which seemed to satisfy him considering he was smirking evilly. He then moved his eyes to my breasts, which caused him to chuckle. He then placed his hands on my breasts.

"I guess I'll start with these first." he whispered to himself as he squeeze them tightly. He then started ripping up my clothes, which caused me to scream once more and kick for my life.

"Shut up, bitch!" the man yelled once again then punched my face. He then took duct tape out of his pocket and taped it onto my mouth.

"There, that'll make you stay quiet." he said, then ripped off the rest of my clothes.

That night... I was raped. Never will I forget this night. Never.

_To be continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. I could barely open my eyes. First, I wondered why. Then I remembered what had happened last night. The most traumatizing night of my life. Every time I tried opening my eyes, my eyes would sting in pain. I couldn't even move my body because it was in pain as well. The man that had raped me really screwed me up. I felt cold as well. Then I realized that I was not wearing anything. Embarrassed, I looked around for something to cover myself up, but there was nothing. Not even a trace of my clothes. Tears started to form in my eyes despite how much it stung my bruised eyes.

'How can I be such an idiot,' I thought to myself, still lying on the mattress like a lifeless body. 'If I hadn't ran away from Tomoe and said I hated him like a little brat, none of this would've happened.'

More tears streamed down my cheeks just remembering Tomoe's shocked expression when I said that I hated him. It must've pained him a lot to hear words like that come from me… his mistress.

'He didn't come for me… like he promised he would always do. Maybe he really does hate me,' I thought. 'Well, it's better this way… so he wouldn't see me like this; a pathetic human girl he has always seen me as.'

I was in pain. Physically and emotionally. I wanted it to all end. I wanted to see Tomoe. I started losing control of my tears and broke down crying for a long time. I immediately stopped crying when I heard a door open and footsteps going down the steps. I would look up, but my neck was hurting me too. The person who was walking down the steps was the man that raped me. I was terrified by the evil look on his face.

"You crying again, whore?" he said with that smirk that terrified me even more. I was wordless and didn't say anything. That was how terrified I was. The look on my face seemed to satisfy him because his smirk grew more wider.

"What? Not gonna give me a kiss? Hmmm?" He slowly started walking toward the mattress I was lying on. He had that look in his eyes like he wanted more of what he did last night. I looked at him with terror, still not saying a word.

He knelt down to my level. "Why don't you give me a big kiss?"

I felt disgusted by his request. Then I answered in a hissy tone, "Never."

"What did you say, bitch?" he said angrily.

"I said never!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, no matter how weak I was.

The man got so mad that he punched me in the face 3 times in a row. I screamed in pain then started calling out for Tomoe as loud as I could. "Tomoe! Help! Tomoe!"

"Who the hell is this Tomoe, your knight in shining armor?" he said with an evil chuckle. "Well, bad news for you, princess, life ain't no fairytale."

He then started taking off his pants slowly. "Now, be a good little girl and be submissive to your master, whore."

I kept yelling for Tomoe.

"Tomoeeeeeee!"

All of sudden, glass shattered everywhere which had startled the man and I.

"How dare you touch my mistress, bastard." I heard a familiar voice say. The familiar voice sounded so heavenly to me. I looked up. It was Tomoe, my knight coming to rescue me. A smile spread across my face just seeing him.

'Tomoe…'

"Who the hell are you?!" The man yelled, terrified just by looking at Tomoe with his fox fire.

"I am Nanami's familiar." Tomoe said with a smirk. "Now, I demand you to leave my mistress be or I will have no other option but to kill you right here, right now."

The man's eyes widen and ran away like a coward which made Tomoe chuckle.

"Good riddance." Tomoe said with a smirk on his face.

"T-Tomoe…" I said weakly.

Tomoe quickly rushed to my side, picked me up in his arms and hugged me ever so tightly. Despite the pain I felt all over my body, it felt really good to be held by him. His tight grip expressed how much he missed me.

"I'm sorry for being late, my mistress… please forgive me…." Tomoe gently said, holding me closer to him.

I smiled with a bit of tears forming in my eyes then gently said, "I forgive you, Tomoe…"

After holding me in his arms for a bit, Tomoe eventually pulled away from the hug and looked at my nude body all bruised and beat up then at the mattress, full of blood. His eyes were wide in shock.

"What has he done to you…"

"Tomoe… he raped me…"

The look on Tomoe's face was indescribable, but I could tell it was full of sadness and anger. It pained my heart to see that look on his face. I looked down, ashamed for not fighting back.

'I am a pathetic human girl...' I thought to myself.

"Let's go home, Nanami." Tomoe said, taking off his robe then putting it around me, then carried me bridal style. Being in his arms made me feel safe. I held onto him tightly then started closing my eyes, drifting into sleep.

. . .

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the ceiling that I recognized. I sat up slowly because of the pain all over my body and looked around. I was back in my room, in my bed, dressed in my pajamas. Then the next thing I noticed was the beautiful flowers beside my bed.

'Who are these flowers from?' I thought to myself then got out of bed and walked out of my room.

"Nanami-Sama!" I heard both Kotetsu and Onikiri yell, floating down the hallway. "We're so glad you're awake! You've been asleep for 3 days and master Tomoe was getting so worried for you!"

"3 days?" I asked in shock. "Was I really that tired?"

"When Master Tomoe took you home, you looked all worn out and exhausted." Onikiri explained to me. "He has also left flowers for you beside your bed if you have not noticed yet."

I felt my cheeks heat up then a smile spreading on my face.

'So the flowers were from Tomoe...' I thought to myself with a smile still on my face.

"We also looked after you during those 3 days." Kotetsu said.

"Where's Tomoe?" I asked, looking around.

Both Kotetsu and Onikiri looked at each other with sad looks on their faces then looked back at me.

"Master Tomoe is outside right now, but I wouldn't go outside if I were you. He is very angry and wishes for you to not see that side of him."

"What is he doing?" I asked curiously.

"Master Tomoe is taking out all of his anger by attacking trees outside with his fox fire. It is a way to get all his anger out."

"Wait… why is he angry?"

Onikiri and Kotetsu gave each other the look again then both looked at me then said, "We did a little test on you and…"

"And…?"

"... Nanami, you are pregnant with a child."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nanami… you are pregnant with a child."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Me? Pregnant with a child? No wonder why Tomoe is so angry. I felt myself drop to my knees.

"Lady Nanami!" Onikiri yelled out. "Please don't do that! Your baby is inside of you and you have to kno-"

"This baby is not mine!" I yelled out angrily. I felt myself start to cry.

"Lady Nanami…"

I stumbled upon my feet then ran outside of the shrine to find Tomoe.

"Lady Nanami!" I heard both Onikiri and Kotetsu cry out.

I didn't stop for them. I wanted to see Tomoe. I needed him. When I got outside, I looked around for Tomoe but there was no sign of him. I started to get a little worried. I kept looking for him. I looked everywhere but there was no sign of him.

'Did… did he leave me…?' I thought to myself with my heart beating rapidly, but in pain. The painful beating of my heart must've traveled down to my stomach because my stomach started hurting terribly. I held my stomach with my hands. I felt the whole world spinning around me. I tried to keep balance, but it wasn't helping. I felt myself backwards and into strong, warm arms. I knew these strong arms all too well. I looked up and saw Tomoe looking down at me with his beautiful eyes that I admired so much.

"Tomoe…" I smoothly said without realizing it.

"Nanami… why are you outside?" Tomoe asked.

"Tomoe… I… I…."

The emotions got the best of me. I broke down and started crying my eyes out. It was too painful to see him so sad and angry, but putting on a mask showing how okay he was when he was not. I placed my head gently on his chest and cried. His arms tightly held me closer to him which made me cry less.

"Nanami… did they tell you?"

I replied with a nod. Tomoe stayed silent for a while then said, "Nanami… I'm sorry…"

"Tomoe… you did nothing wrong…" I replied softly.

"I was not there for you when you needed me… for that, I have failed to be your familiar."

"Tomoe… it's oka-"

"IT IS NOT OKAY!" Tomoe yelled angrily and held me even closer.

I felt a bit frightened. But maybe it was because I was traumatized by the night I got raped. Or maybe it was the anger in his voice. I did not say anything or fight back, I stayed in his strong arms. I felt a tear drop run down my back. Tomoe was crying. But was he crying for my sake or was he in pain.

I pulled away from his tight grip then looked at him. I wiped off his tears with my thumb and looked at his sad expression. I wanted to cheer him up so badly then I thought of something.

"Tomoe, wait right here." I said and then walked into the shrine to find the locket I got him. I looked all around my room and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Lady Nanami." I heard both Onikiri and Kotetsu say.

I turned to them and saw them hold the locket in their hands with a smile on their faces.

I smiled back at them and took the locket. "Thank you, guys."

I walked back outside and walked to where Tomoe was last time. He was in the same position where I left him. I hid the locket behind my back then walked up to him slowly.

"I wanted to give you something on White Day…" I said to him with a smile on my face. I took out the locket behind my back and showed it to him.

Tomoe looked at the locket then at me. I felt a bit of tense. I'm trying to decide whether he likes the gift or not. He then hugged me and softly whispered, "Thank you, I love it."

He pulled away from the hug then took the locket out of my hands then put it around his neck which made me extremely happy.

"I wanted to give you something on White Day as well, Nanami."

"Me?" I asked. "But… didn't you…."

"Nanami, that was a woman that was deeply in love with me back in my world. I never loved her back. She decided to drop by around White Day and give me something that I did not accept."

"Then why were you holding it?" I said almost child like with a small pouty face.

"She just gave it to me like that." Tomoe said shaking his head slightly. "I was not interested in her…for I am interested in someone else."

For a moment, I felt my heart break. I had a feeling I know who he was talking about. He was probably talking about that human girl he was in love with many years ago.

"... and who would that be?" I asked with my bangs covering my eyes.

There was a moment of silence then I felt a soft kiss on my lips which had startled me. Then I realized that Tomoe kissed me.

"You." he replied.

My cheeks started heating up then I looked down at my feet.

"I love you, Nanami." He said ever so gently then gave me a locket. It was exactly like mine, except it was shaped as a heart. It was so beautiful to me. "Our minds are so alike… which means we are meant to be, Nanami."

He took the locket he gave me and put it around my neck. He took a good look at me then said, "You look beautiful… as usual."

'Is this a dream?' I thought to myself. 'Because if it was… I never want to wake up from it.'

"Thank you so much, Tomoe… I admire my locket so much and I will treasure it for the rest of my life." I said with a smile on my face.

Tomoe returned a smile which made my heart melt completely. He was just so wonderful.

The moment of happiness faded away when I remembered the baby.

"Tomoe… what are we gonna do with the baby?" I asked, my smile fading.

"I may not be the father of this child… but, I will be a parental figure for it. I will help you take care of it. You can depend on me, your familiar, Nanami."

I felt happy again hearing those words come from him then I hugged him tightly. "Thank you Tomoe… I know I can always depend on you with anything."

Tomoe placed his head on top of mine then softly whispered, "I love you, Nanami."

"I love you too, Tomoe." I replied back softly.

He leaned down and kisses my lips gently and of course, I kissed back. His kisses were the most magical thing to me. I never want it to end.

Whatever happens, either good or bad, I know I can always depend on my familiar Tomoe… always.

The End

(A/N; I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I'm pretty much leaving the ending up to you guys to decide and imagine their life style together with the baby. c:

Thanks for reading and please read my other stories when you have the time!~)


End file.
